


Под маской

by Chaton_du_Soleil



Category: Naruto
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 06:52:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19420729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaton_du_Soleil/pseuds/Chaton_du_Soleil
Summary: Иногда побыть собой настоящим удаётся лишь под маской.





	Под маской

Легкое прикосновение к предплечью выдернуло из сна, но среагировать тело не успело. Точнее, успело, но точностью удары не отличались, и незнакомец, кем бы он ни был, с легкостью ушел от захвата, опрокинул назад на постель, умудрившись как-то перевернуть лицом вниз и стиснуть запястья где-то над головой. Бедра придавило чужой ногой, мускулистой и сильной, и вывернуться никак не получалось.   
Прекратив бесполезное сопротивление, Дейдара попытался подумать – что могло понадобиться от него грабителю? Денег с собой у него… проще сказать, что не было, одежда роскошью не отличалась, дорогое оружие он не носит, ибо оно ему даром не сдалось, а сумка с образцами глины представляла интерес разве что для гончара. Да и тому было бы проще спуститься к любой речушке, чем нападать на члена организации Акацки.   
Короче, никаких идей в голову не пришло… в общем-то, это не напугало. Дейдара всегда считал, что он, как настоящий шиноби и человек искусства, лучше действует импровизацией, чем планомерными размышлениями.   
– Чего тебе нужно, м? – решив не мучить себя головоломками, спросил он. Голос звучал глухо и не слишком отчетливо – мешала подушка, тонюсенькая, но все же заглушающая звуки.   
Ответа он не получил, зато ощутил, как чужие пальцы коснулись волос, зарылись в его пряди, пропустили их между собой… прикосновения были приятными, но отвлекали от размышлений. Дейдара успел решить, что ему не слишком интересна личность грабителя (в самом деле, не камень же надгробный ему подписывать), но придумать, как выбраться из захвата, все равно не удалось. Но не спрашивать же об этом чужака, верно?   
Захват на запястьях чуть ослаб, и этого было достаточно, чтобы удалось вывернуться ужом, развернуться и со всей силы ударить кулаком в лицо. По идее, этого должно бы хватить, чтоб разбить незнакомцу нос либо рассечь бровь, но костяшки пальцев встретились с твердым деревом маски, а спустя полтора удара сердца волна воздуха швырнула головой на твердое изголовье, слегка оглушив.   
Так он шиноби? – успел удивиться Дейдара.  
Это Тоби? – мелькнула в голове следующая мысль, и обругать себя за идиотизм тоже успел. Тоби был никудышным шиноби, он вообще был никудышным, а его противник был опасным, как… как настоящий враг.   
Настоящий враг высвободил его волосы, стянув с головы бандану, а затем запястья оказались охваченными этой дурацкой тряпкой и прикручены все к тому же жесткому изголовью. Проклятье… неведомый шиноби был силен, добраться до сумки с глиной Дейдара не успел, и враг сейчас с легкостью мог убить его – одним ударом. Правда, зачем руки перед этим привязывать – понять не удалось.   
Неведомый шиноби замер над ним на миг – привыкшие к темноте глаза различали высокий худощавый силуэт – а затем на лицо наползла маска. Примерно такая же, какую носил Тоби… может, этот тип уже убил его напарника и теперь явился за ним? Но тогда почему он…   
Мысль оборвалась где-то на середине – когда чужие губы коснулись виска у самой кромки маски. Горячий язык лизнул кожу, будто пробуя, и это было странно. Он каннибал и теперь собирается съесть его, Дейдару? Бывают шиноби-каннибалы? И почему прикосновения людоеда так приятны?   
Людоед с удовольствием знакомился с его телом – пальцами, губами, языком… терся лицом, шумно вдыхал запах, щекотал своими волосами… прикосновения были непривычны и заполняли живот ощущением вспыхивающих и гаснущих искр. Совсем как перед крупным взрывом, только без глины. И приятнее. Почему-то.   
Потом незнакомец отстранился, и Дейдара вяло запротестовал. Мысли к тому времени исчезли напрочь, желание сопротивляться – пока тоже, и даже бандана на запястьях лишь слегка раздражала. Тем, что не позволяла ладоням попробовать незнакомца на вкус.   
Кажется, он зажег свечи – отверстие в маске, совершенно не совпадающее с глазом, пропускало свет, хотя и не позволяло ничего видеть. Тишина немного нервировала – и Дейдара чуть не подпрыгнул на месте, когда осторожные пальцы коснулись швов на груди. Погладили, будто пытаясь стереть их с тела. Коснулись плеч – там, где появились свежие швы от недавней битвы. Странно, что слабого света свечи хватает для того, чтобы разглядеть их.   
Касания стали активнее – будто шиноби пальцами пытался нарисовать на его теле неведомые символы. Совсем неведомые – неплохо разбиравшийся в техниках Дейдара не понял ни одного. Но от этих прикосновений тело бросало то в жар, то в холод, и очень хотелось стонать… но, наверное, он же всех перебудит?   
Если Тоби узнает, что какой-то шиноби смог связать Дейдару, и его искусство оказалось бессильным… нет-нет-нет, уж лучше молчать, кусая под маской губы и позволяя людоеду снова и снова пробовать его. И думать, отчего кровь так быстро заструилась по венам, едва не обжигая изнутри, и почему оно так приятно – когда тебя пытаются съесть. Почему сердце стучит так же громко, как кузнечный молот, и каждый второй вздох срывается, и сколько ни облизывай губы – а они лишь сохнут и сохнут, и все…   
Чужие губы пробовали грудь, плечи, шею… от прикосновения к соскам его начало трясти, а когда прикосновения стали спускаться ниже, по «лунной дорожке» к животу, тело едва не выгнулось натянутым луком, и каннибал даже не пытался удержать его. Лишь пробовал, пробовал, пробовал, и его губы тоже дрожали иногда, а дыхание срывалось едва не реже, чем у Дейдары. Ему… ему нравится вкус Дейдары, да? Это приятно?   
Желание прикоснуться к незнакомцу стало уже просто нестерпимым, и Дейдара в голос застонал, ощутив тяжесть чужого тела, вдавившего его в жесткую кровать, и прикосновения рук к его связанным рукам, и пальцев – сплетающихся с его пальцами. И ладоней, соприкоснувшихся с его ладонями. Дейдара вновь дернулся в своих путах, выгибаясь, всем телом почти впечатываясь в неведомого врага, и тот тоже прижался в ответ… его ладони горьковато-соленые на вкус, и от этого все искры, что скопились в животе и ниже, вдруг раскалились до огненной белизны и вспыхнули зимним фейерверком, превращая тело в сгусток огня и света.   
И растворяя в умиротворяющей темноте. 

Открыть глаза удалось лишь утром, и лишь слабый след на запястьях убеждал, что ему ничего не приснилось. След – и сгоревшие до основания свечи, которые он вчера даже не зажигал. И еще память о горьковато-соленом вкусе, который хотелось узнать поближе. Каков он на вкус весь – шиноби, пришедший с маской Тоби?   
Тоби! – сообразил Дейдара, одеваясь как по тревоге и вылетая из комнаты. Но недоразумение в маске как раз врезалось в него на выходе из комнатки, из-за чего они оба свалились на пол, и этот недотепа жалобно протянул, выпутываясь из рукавов халата:   
– Доброго вам утра, семпай!   
– И тебе, – машинально отреагировал он, поднимаясь на ноги. С Тоби все в порядке, да и кому он мог сдаться… с Тоби все в порядке, а тот, неведомый, ушел, вернув бандану и маску… растворился, как будто и не было.   
Слюна горчила, но это была не та горечь, которую помнили языки на руках. 

С некоторых пор Дейдара, если приходилось ночевать в таверне, предпочитал комнатушки на одного. И, прежде чем нырнуть в постель, оставлял ленту банданы на спинке кровати…


End file.
